


business or pleasure

by BurningLio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Partial Nudity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLio/pseuds/BurningLio
Summary: Kray Foresight meets the Mad Burnish leader at last. She's going to enjoy taking her apart.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	business or pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> genderswap kraylio, because someone had to do it...

The Mad Burnish leader is _small,_ barely coming up to Kray’s shoulder. She stands in the center of the cell, arms chained above her head and hands securely enclosed in freezing cuffs, and glares daggers at Kray as if she’s not helpless and immobilized in front of the most powerful woman in Promepolis. Kray smiles at her pleasantly, as if this is just another political meet-and-greet.

“Lio Fotia, isn’t it?” she says. “So good to meet you at last. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Kray Foresight,” Lio growls, her voice dripping venom. She jerks against the chains as Kray steps closer. “What do you want?”

“Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to see you face to face. Chat a little.” She grabs Lio’s chin and lifts her head, forcing her to meet her eyes. “It’s not every day I get to meet the woman who’s dedicated her life to burning my city down. I was curious what you were like.”

Lio jerks her face out of Kray’s grip and spits. “Why don’t you take these cuffs off and you can find out for yourself what I’m like?” she says, taunting.

“Mm. Tempting, but no. I have a few other ideas.” She walks around Lio’s bound form, taking her in at every angle. Lio tries to follow her movements until she physically can’t, clearly uncomfortable with Kray standing behind her where she can’t see, which Kray finds amusing. Lio’s thin, but she’s got a nice ass and her tight leather pants show it off, clinging to her curves. Her white dress shirt is looser, and Kray finds herself transfixed by how it’s _almost_ but not _quite_ translucent, the outline of Lio’s body just barely visible in the right light. The tight leather jacket Lio wore in the photos of the arrest is nowhere to be seen, which is fine. It did look good on her, but at the moment Kray’s more interested in what’s underneath Lio’s clothes.

Standing in front of Lio again, Kray finds she’s done playing mind games. Unceremoniously she grabs the bottom hem of Lio’s shirt and pulls it up to her neck, exposing an incongruously plain white sports bra stretched across her small chest. Kray yanks that up too and flips up the elastic to hold the bunched-up shirt in place, exposing Lio’s breasts. They’re small but lovely, perfectly proportioned to Lio’s small frame, crowned by a pair of rosy nipples that are already standing erect in the cold air of the cell.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Lio gasps out, trying to twist away. Kray covers her mouth with her hand, marveling at how easily she can engulf the girl’s small face in her palm.

“As I said,” she tells her softly, with a bright smile. “I want to know more about you, Lio Fotia.”

Lio’s breast fits perfectly into Kray’s hand, and she squeezes it gently, tracing the shape of it with her thumb. It’s soft but firm, and Lio’s skin is warm, unnaturally so. Kray squeezes a nipple between her fingers, twisting it back and forth and enjoying the way Lio’s breath stutters as she plays with it. Then she lets go, her hands falling to Lio’s waist and beginning to fiddle with her belts. Lio stills.

“No,” she breathes. “Don’t--”

“Hush,” Kray says absently, hardly paying attention. It takes some work to unfasten the smaller woman’s tight pants, and she shoves them halfway down her thighs, revealing white panties as plain as the bra. Kray can’t help thinking that’s a waste - it’s far too easy to imagine Lio in something more suitable, black lace perhaps, or silk as soft and smooth as her own skin.

Her hand slips inside Lio’s panties, and Lio whimpers quietly, her eyes shut tight. Kray explores for a moment, stroking Lio’s folds, pressing briefly against her clit to watch the girl’s body tremble in response, fingertips circling the edge of her cunt but not pushing inside, not yet. She withdraws her hand, and with sudden violence pulls Lio’s panties down, yanking hard enough that the waistband tears. Looking up at Lio’s face, her eyes are still squeezed shut, and there are tears glistening in her long eyelashes. She won’t be able to keep them from falling much longer. It only makes her look lovelier.

Kray slips her hand between Lio’s legs again and presses herself against the smaller woman’s body, rubbing Lio’s thigh against her aching clit beneath her skirt. She’s wet just from looking at Lio like this, let alone touching her, and now she plunges her fingers inside the small Burnish as her hips grind against Lio’s body. She moans and wraps her other arm around Lio’s torso, pulling her close and grabbing roughly at her breast. As Lio twists helplessly in Kray’s grip, Kray leans down over her and begins nipping and sucking at the smaller woman’s neck, leaving a trail of bruises. Lio whimpers, her body responding in spite of herself, clamping down around Kray’s fingers.

She cries out when she comes and the sound is enough to push Kray over the edge with her, gasping soundlessly. Kray remains pressed against Lio a moment longer before letting her go, stepping back and slipping easily back into her controlled, calm facade. She straightens her skirt, wipes her fingers on a handkerchief, and watches Lio gasping and trembling in her chains, struggling to blink back tears and regain control of her breathing. She looks delightfully vulnerable like this, half-undressed and completely exposed, her defiant expression compromised by the tears in her eyes.

“I’m going to kill you, Kray Foresight,” she spits, her voice surprisingly steady despite how her body is still trembling. “You’re going to _burn._ ”

“I welcome you to try, Ms. Fotia,” Kray says sweetly, and turns away. She opens the cell door and steps outside, catching the brief moment of surprise on the guard’s face as he gets a glimpse of the half-naked prisoner within, and she tries not to smile.

“Keep her like that until she’s ready for transport,” she tells him in a low voice. “And notify me when she’s to be shipped to the laboratory. I plan to deal with Fotia personally.”

The guard snaps a salute. “Yes, ma’am!” Kray walks away, a smile playing on her lips as her heels click precisely on the cold concrete floor. She’ll have to check the security footage later to see how Lio is faring under Freeze Force’s care; word of her current state of undress is sure to spread, after all. By the time the transfer has gone through, Kray has high hopes that the lovely firebrand will be a little more willing to cooperate with Kray's plans for her. If not, well, so be it. She’ll just have to get a little more hands-on.

It really has been a while since work was this _fun._


End file.
